Le mystère Gin
by ayala-chan
Summary: Courte fanfiction de trois chapitres environs sur le couple GinRangiku ,enfants ,à l'académie et dans les divisions ...


J'ais finalement eu envie de faire une fic sur le couple Ichimaru-Rangiku !

**Je trouve que ce couple est trop peu représenté ,donc voilà !**

**(Cette fanfiction ne sera pas très longue !)**

Le mystère Gin … 

**Chapitre 1 :Enfance :**

Rangiku dort .Et quand elle dort Rangiku rêve .Et quand elle rêve c'est tout le temps de Gin .Ou tout du moins du "capitaine Ichimaru" car à présent elle n'a pas le droits de l'appeler Gin .

Pas comme avant .Avant ,quand elle habitait avec lui dans une petite cabane .Ils étaient seuls tout les deux .Elle n'avait que lui et il n'avait qu'elle .Enfin c'est ce quelle aurait aimé .Car Gin ,lui ,contrairement à elle avait des amis ,plusieurs petit garçons avec qui il riait et qui ne ce s'intéressaient pas à elle . Pourtant ,elle l'avait remarqué ,c'était toujours avec elle qu'il était le plus gentil .Il était d'un naturel taciturne et peu enclin à la parole . Alors quand parfois il s'asseyaient côtes à côtes ,la nuit pour regarder les étoiles elle lui racontait sa vie avant quelle ne le connaisse ,elle lui disait combien elle était malheureuse avant qu'il n'arrive et la sauve .Elle lui confiait tout ,il ne disait jamais rien mais elle était certaine qu'il l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention .Et quand parfois les mauvais souvenirs revenaient la hanter ,il ne disait toujours rien mais posait une main rassurante sur son épaule .Ce simple contact ,si rare pour Rangiku ,était une véritable source de bonheur.

Gin était quelqu'un de très secret .Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui .Rien sur son enfance et rien sur ses goûts .

Gin était beau .Enfin elle le trouvait beau .Il était plus grand qu'elle et plus fort ,il maîtrisait sa force spirituelle mieux qu'elle aussi .Mais elle n'était pas jalouse ,le fait qu'il soit plus doué ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration quelle avait pour lui.

Elle aimait regarder les reflet du soleil sur ses pâles cheveux mauve ,elle aurait aimé avoir les même .Elle ignorait que Gin enviait les siens ,avec leurs beau blond qui tirait légèrement sur le roux .Elle aimait aussi ses traits fins et racés .Ses joues légèrement creuse et son teint de porcelaine (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça en parlant d'un gars !lol) ses lèvres fines et pâles ,qui dessinaient dans n'importes quelles circonstances un éternel sourire .

Ah !Le sourire de gin !Elle pourrait en parler pendant des heures .Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas pensaient tous que c'était toujours le même .Grave erreur …Gin avait des dizaines de sourires différents .Rangiku le savait ,elle les avaient vus tans de fois !Il y avait ,par exemple ,le sourire moqueur ,qu'il faisait quand elle se trompait ,ou le sourire tendre ,celui qu'elle préférait mais qu'elle ne voyait que rarement ,tans étaient rares les moments ou Gin étaient tendre .Il y avait aussi le sourire gentil ,le premier qu'elle avait vu ,lorsqu'il l'avait nourrie alors qu'elle mourrait de faim .Le sourire surpris ,quand elle lui sautait brusquement dans les bras .Le sourire "colère" ,celui qu'il avait fait aux garçons qui l'avaient frappés une fois .Et même le sourire "sadique" ,qu'il avait eu en frappant ces garçons cette fois là .

Autre mystère de Gin ,ses yeux …

Ses yeux perpétuellement fermés ,fentes condamnées volontairement ,dont elle n'avait jamais vus la couleur .Elle lui avait demandé une fois si c'était qu'il n'arrivais pas à les ouvrir ,que sa lui faisait mal .Il lui avait répondu que non ,avec son sourire surpris ,elle lui avait demandé pourquoi alors .Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il ne voulait simplement pas les ouvrir ,il avait ajouté plus bas ,si bas qu'elle n'avait pas entendus ."Je n'ais pas envie que tu ais peur de moi !".Elle aurait beaucoup aimé savoir leurs couleurs ,mais jamais ,malgré toutes ses tentatives ,elle n'avait réussit .

Elle aimait aussi ses mains ,avec leurs doigts si longs et agiles. Elle appréciait aussi sont corps ,qui devenait de plus en plus séduisant au fil des années .

Puis un jour il était rentré à l'académie des shinigamis ,où elle était aussi rentrée finalement .

Mais leur relation n'avait plus jamais été la même …

…………………………

Chapitre un fini ! 

**Je voulais essayer de rester proche du caractère des personnages ,j'espère que c'est mission accomplie !lol**

**Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait ,bons ou mauvais !**


End file.
